¿Dulce o Truco?
by veruna.sntn
Summary: YAOI / LEMON / EREN x LEVI. La Legión de Reconocimiento está de fiesta celebrando el Halloween, todos excepto el Sargento Levi, que recibe una inesperada sorpresa al no seguir la tradición, es sorprendido por Eren en la oscuridad de la noche, y algo más...


¡Aquí mi primer lemon! ¡Espero que les guste! Me tome unas largas horas escribiendo en días que llegaba o se iba las inspiración, no soy buena estas cosas JAJA. En fin, como les dije antes, escribiré mucho LeviEren... a excepción de este que es EreRi (ErenxLevi, en ese orden. Lo sé,amo a Eren seme jojojojo) y es un atraso de mi regalo de Halloween; ¿Quien lo diría, es domingo y es cumpleaños de Armin... ¡felicidades! Me salí del tema. Bueno ya no molestare, solo aviso que estuve algo seca en ideas y ademas es segundo y primer fanfic lemon que escribo...

**Esta historia contiene yaoi/lemon/ErenxLevi. Si no te gusta, no la leas.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son originarios de Hajime Isayama, solo que, me gusta mucho alterar un poco la historia original (si claro, un poco).**

* * *

**¿Dulce o Truco?**

Era 31 de Octubre por la tarde en el Cuartel General de la Legión de Reconocimiento, una de las épocas en las que la milicia, si tenían la buena suerte de tener el día libre y no hacer planes para una misión, era de las más divertidas, en las que podían olvidarse un pequeño momento de la realidad.

Todos estaban emocionados, según lo informado tendrían una pequeña fiesta de Halloween aquel día, dejando atrás la tediosa rutina militar. Podrían disfrutar al menos un día, unas cuantas horas para divertirse, todos y cada uno de ellos, excepto el mismísimo Sargento Levi, quien encontraba absurdas aquellas celebraciones.

-S-Sargento… ¿acaso no va ir a la fiesta?- Pregunto su pequeña compañera castaña.

-No.- Contesto éste mientras se recargaba contra una silla de los comedores.

-P-Pero…

-No.- Interrumpió a la chica disfrazada antes de que esta terminase de hablar.

-Está bien- Bajo la mirada y se animó a continuar- Estaremos en la terraza por si nos necesita, y claro, si desea unirse a la fiesta con nosotros.- Dijo Petra con dulzura y se retiró del comedor dando pequeños y alegres saltos presumiendo aquel cascabel que colgaba del cuello de la gatita.

Levi estaba algo molesto, es cierto que no le gustaban las fiestas, pero ¿por qué celebrar algo tan tonto como el Halloween? ¿Por qué desperdiciar tiempo importante en una celebración, (que probablemente dejaría mucho que limpiar) y pidiendo dulces sin sentido? Los militares ya eran adultos, maduros y gente de respetar, acaso en esta época, como siempre lo hacían ¿se disfrazarían otra vez como niños pidiendo dulces? Los nuevos reclutas no eran adultos, pero tampoco eran niños ¿también ellos les seguirían el juego? Bueno, la verdad es que no quería seguir pensando en los hechos, prefirió olvidarlo e ir a la cocina a preparase un café intentando no prestarle atención a todo el alboroto que se hacía fuera del castillo. Estaba irritado. Quería golpear a alguien.

* * *

-¡Hey, Eren! ¡Mira cuantos dulces! Nanaba-san siempre tan generosa con nosotros… - Menciono el rubio observando su calabaza de mano mientras se daba cuenda de que se encontraba solo- … ¿Eren?

Armin y Eren se habían puesto de acuerdo para pedir dulces a sus superiores, según lo recuerda, cuando eran niños siempre habían deseado pedir "¿Dulce o Truco?" como se presumía que se hacía en la Muralla Sina. Claro, ellos no se encontraban en Sina, ellos vivían en lo más alejado de ésta y solo contaban con hacer pequeñas e inofensivas travesuras a sus familiares. Cuando se unieron a la Legión, poco después se enteraron que en la milicia se tornó una tradición celebrar el Halloween, por lo que fue inevitable no sonreír de oreja a oreja con esta noticia. Ahora, como lo habían deseado siempre, los chicos habían pedido "¿dulce o truco?" Pero ¿Dónde se había metido Eren?

.

Levi caminaba por los oscuros pasillos del cuartel por el pequeño tramo del comedor a la cocina. El Castillo estaba vacío ya que todos los reclutas y los superiores estaban fuera festejando su tonto Halloween en la terraza. Cerró los ojos pensando_ -Uno… Dos… Tres…-_ para poder contenerse de arruinarles la fiesta a todos. Si lo hacía, era claro que no le importaría ser el gruñón aguafiestas que arruinó una de las pocas celebraciones que pueden disfrutar, lo molesto eran los sermones que sus compañeros le darían por haberlo hecho –_Cuatro… CINCO_- Se detuvo al observar una sombra frente a él impidiéndole el paso -¿Ahora quién es el idiota?-

-**¿Dulce o truco?**- Dijo aquel cuerpo saliendo de las sombras

-¿Eren?- Frunció el ceño. Era más que lógico, estaba irritado como para que ese mocoso llegara y lo hiciera explotar con sus estupideces.

-Sargento ¿por qué no está en la fiesta?- Dijo el castaño disfrazado de lobo con unas curiosas orejas en la cabeza y una interesante cola en sus pantalones.

-Porque no -dijo el pelinegro observando de reojo al chico- … Y tú ¿Te disfrazaste de perro?-concluyo sínicamente.

El chico lobo soltó una pequeña risa –Jaja, no exactamente. Armin y Mikasa me convencieron de disfrazarme de un "hombre lobo". Una criatura que aparecía de vez en cuando en los libros que leíamos cuando éramos niños, al parecer son míticos,… me resultan interesantes- termino de explicar balanceando su calabaza de mano frente al Sargento- ¿Y bien?

Levi alzo una ceja, intentado comprender la acción de Eren- ¿Qué?-Contesto algo confundido.

-Los superiores les dan dulces a los reclutas, se supone que me tendría que dar dulces- dijo mientras hacia una mueca algo cansada y aburrida al tener que explicarle, el debería saber que significaba.

-Pídele a la loca, ella debe tener muchos -respondió con ironía mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Era obvio que Eren ya había pedido dulces a sus superiores, principalmente a Hanji y el único que faltaba era Levi, que al parecer se negó de tan solo pensarlo. El joven bufó llamando la atención del pequeño Sargento.- Está bien…- Dijo mientras se daba media vuelta y desaparecía lejos en las sombras observando a su superior entrar a la cocina. –Entonces, que sea truco…

.

Levi entro a la cocina directamente a preparar su café. Se había preguntado por la actitud del joven castaño quien se había retirado de repente. Como siempre, el Sargento quiso olvidarlo, después de todo, Levi creía que Eren era un mocoso adolescente y seguramente sufría cambios repentinos de humor como solía escuchar que pasaba en los chicos de su edad. Al terminar de servirse la bebida caliente en su taza decidió volver al comedor, pero el escándalo de la fiesta se escuchaba claramente, así que prefirió subir a su habitación donde seguramente estaría más tranquilo.

Al salir de la cocina, la luz se volvía más tenue, haciéndolo volver a la oscuridad de los pasillos con algunos rayos de luna que atravesaban las ventanas iluminando su camino.

-¿Quien está ahí?- Volteo inseguro al sentir una presencia detrás suyo. No es como si tuviese miedo ¿Por qué tendría que tenerlo? Pero, era bastante molesto sentir que alguien lo seguía desde un tiempo atrás. El Sargento frunció el ceño mientras subía las escaleras, sintiendo alivio de que poco a poco se acercaba a su habitación, se sentía aliviado de dejar atrás aquel estúpido que lo estaba molestando.

El pelinegro contaba los pasos que faltaban para llegar a su habitación, si aceleraba el paso, probablemente el idiota que lo sigue, lo dejaría de molestar. Suspiró al ver que había llegado a su destino, justo estaba frente a la puerta de su tan deseada habitación, le dio un sorbo a su café y justo cuando quiso abrir la manija para entrar, se percató que alguien estaba exactamente atrás de él.

-¿Qué demonios…?- Dijo antes de que la persona detrás suyo lo acorralara contra la pared y lo hiciera callar poniendo una mano contra su boca. El Sargento no sabía que pasaba, pero cuando saliera de esta, aquel jodido idiota sufriría las consecuencias de su bromita.

* * *

La fiesta se volvía más voluminosa, había cada vez más gente, con disfraces indescriptibles y otros bastante buenos que animaban el lugar. Un ambiente divertido que los militares extrañaban.

Todos estaban ansiosos por la celebración, disfrutando de los deliciosos bocadillos y refrescantes bebidas. Se habían esmerado por hacer que la fiesta estuviese "perfecta" para los chicos.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Eren?- preguntó Mikasa mientras se ponía de pie con un lindo traje de brujita dejando a Jean perplejo quien estaba frente a ella.

-¡Cierto! ¿Dónde está Eren?- dijo la científica Hanji quien llevaba una bata blanca como conjunto.

-N-No... No lo he visto- respondió Jean recargándose sobre la mesa algo avergonzado y triste. Mikasa se fijaba en alguien cool, un suicida disfrazado de hombre lobo. Y no en una mariquita que había perdido una apuesta con Reiner y Bertholdt.

Armin intervino. –Estaba con él hace unos momentos, la última vez que lo vi fue cuando le pedíamos dulces a Nanaba-san.- Dijo algo extrañado el chico hechicero- De ahí, no lo encontré y regrese solo a la fiesta- concluyó.

Mikasa y Hanji se miraron confundidas por lo que el rubio había dicho. Si Eren estaba con Armin, ¿Por qué se fue de repente sin decir nada?

* * *

El extraño poso su cuerpo sobre la espalda de Levi quien se encontraba entre la pared y éste. Quiso escabullirse y atacar, pero se dio cuenta de que su rival era más alto y tenía un agarre que no lo dejaba escapar con las piernas ajenas entre las suyas.

_-¿Acaso es un pervertido sexual o qué?-_ Pensó desesperado y confundido ¿Quién demonios haría una pequeña emboscada e intentaría violar al Sargento así como así? Era alguien digno de asesinar cuando Levi se las arreglará para escapar.

-Shh…- Dijo el extraño susurrándole al oído.- Descuida… es una pequeña travesura…

_-¿¡QUÉ CARAJOS!?-_ Según los pensamientos del pelinegro, hoy iba a correr sangre. Jaeger iba a morir.

El Sargento recordó que los compañeros de Eren lo apodaban con el término de "suicida". Ahora entendía porque. Solo el desearía cavar su propia tumba con semejante acción. -Maldito mocoso, esto no se quedara así, me encargare de… Espera… ¿qué es eso?-El pelinegro se exalto con lo que acababa de sentir a sus espaldas, además de que el chico lo tenía forzado en un agarre contra la pared, su cuerpo se acercaba cada vez más al suyo. Lo que Levi había sentido había sido la hombría despierta del menor.

_-Esto está mal, muy mal, seguramente fueron los dulces de Hanji, se supone que fue a pedirle ¿no es así? ¿Le habría echado una especie de droga para aumentar la precocidad en los mocosos? Eso debe ser…-_ Realmente estaba desesperado, hace unos momentos vio a Eren muy tranquilo actuando como "un estúpido niño común que pide dulces como los estúpidos niños comunes suelen hacer" y ahora, se encontraba con todo lo contrario a ese Eren._ –Piensa… ¡Piensa Levi! ¡Piensa! Esta prendido ¡Apaga el fuego…!-_

-¿Qué le pasa, Sargento?- Eren se acercó para morder la oreja del pelinegro quien estaba bastante alterado –Tal vez lo pueda ayudar a relajarse- Dijo sensualmente hablándole con ironía.

-Bastardo…- El Sargento estaba bastante molesto, pero se percató de que Eren le había mordido el cuello y le besaba la nuca. Demonios, se sentía tan bien. El mayor intento callar unos cuantos quejidos; ese mocoso seductor estaba jugando muy bien._ –Diablos… esto no puede estar pasando… ¡Eso es! ¡La taza de café!_

Para su desgracia no pudo reaccionar, sentía las manos ajenas dentro de su ropa tocándole el cuerpo, haciéndole hervir la sangre. El chico lobo recorría cada parte del torso de Levi y se excitaba cada vez que sentía a esté temblar, haciendo que el menor involuntariamente acercara su cuerpo contra el del mayor aún más.

Está bien, estaba demasiado alterado. Buscaba alternativas para huir, cualquier cosa. Volteaba a todos lados sin parar intentando encontrar algo que lo ayudase a escapar pero al girar la cabeza observo a Eren, quien sonreía plácidamente mientras era iluminado por una pequeña penumbra que venía desde una cercana ventana y hacia resaltar el brillo de aquellos ojos dorados llenos de determinación. _–Mierda… me van a violar-_ pensó cabizbajo al resignarse sobre la situación.

Bueno, no iba a ser exactamente una violación, el Sargento estaba permitiéndole el "capricho" al menor. Al menos convenció a Eren de entrar a la habitación para estar más prevenidos de que nadie los vaya a ver por el pasillo.

Ya dentro de la habitación, perdiendo todo el pudor, el chico no pudo evitar quitarse la camisa y claro, desabrochar también la del pelinegro. Estaba muerto de vergüenza, se está dejando sobajar por un subordinado, no cualquier recluta, era el Titán que debería estar ahora encerrado en un calabozo bajo tierra y no intentando violar sexualmente a quien lo podría asesinar en cualquier momento. El castaño iba enserio y Levi solo esperara que pasara lo más rápido posible.

-Aquí vamos…- Con un tono travieso, el menor comenzó a tocar el cuerpo del mayor como hizo con anterioridad, pero esta vez, buscaba algo más. Bajo por la cremallera de los pantalones del mayor, ahí estaba lo que estaba buscando.

-¡No! Espera… Ngh- Levi intento callar aquello que había sido causado por la curiosidad del castaño quien jugaba con el miembro de éste y comenzaba a crecer. El chico lobo estaba masturbando al Sargento, respiraba agitado, intentando controlarse, pero Eren no iba a desaprovechar.

El joven comenzó a lamer el cuello del mayor mientras aumentaba la velocidad de su mano derecha. Le encantaba ver a Levi extasiado, aunque el pelinegro evitase gemir, para Eren era un desafío no excitarse con aquel pequeño Sargento, que a pesar de parecer muy intimidante, a la hora de encenderlo al punto del placer era bastante exquisito.

-Ngh… Eren,… Ya basta…- Dijo con un hilo de voz y se exalto al haber sentido la entrepierna descubierta del joven _-¿Cuándo demonios se bajó los pantalones…? Espera… ¿Qué?-_ pensó angustiado.

-Respire profundo… -Dijo el joven algo ansioso y con orgullo.- Contemos como cuando usted necesita tranquilizarse, uno… dos…

-¡No! ¡Eren! ¡Espera!

-¡Tres!

_-Ese hijo de la gran puta… Me las vas a pagar, Jaeger.-_ Fue lo que se escuchó en la mente del mayor quien sollozaba aferrándose a la pared. Eren lo había tomado desprevenido una vez más, y esta vez lo estaba envistiendo fuertemente para complacerse. ¿Por qué llegaron hasta aquí? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Levi para "merecer" esto? Simple, no le dio dulces a Eren y estaba pagando su deuda.

* * *

-Vaya… Creo que hace falta ponche…-Dijo Sasha cabizbaja.

-Jeje, estoy de acuerdo… Se acabó.- Respondió Connie al comentario de su amiga disfrazada de calabaza.

Los chicos decidieron hablar con Hanji, quien era la encargada de mantener la fiesta y sus necesidades al margen. El joven disfrazado de patata, anteriormente había intercambiado el traje con su compañera por que le quedaba muy grande y que a Sasha le quedaba estupendo disfrazarse de calabaza, emprendieron el camino hacia la científica.

-¡Hanji-san!- Le llamo la alegre chica.

-¿Qué ocurre?- La pelirroja respondió a su llamado.

-Se acabó el ponche.- Confeso Connie.

-¡Oh! ¿De verdad? Creí haber preparado suficiente. Pues… ¿podrían ayudarme a preparar más?- Contesto sonriente.

- ¡Claro que sí!- Dijeron el chico patata y la chica calabaza.

-De acuerdo, necesitare que traigan los sacos de azúcar que están en el almacén del segundo piso, por favor.

-Está bien.- Los jóvenes salieron en busca del azúcar mientras que la científica se dirigía hacia la cocina.

Hanji se dispuso a buscar los materiales que necesitaba para preparar el ponche y esperaba a los chicos con los sacos de azúcar. Por otra parte, Connie y Sasha estaban subiendo las escaleras para llegar al segundo piso, la luz era bastante escasa y tardaban un poco en llegar a su destino.

-¿Dónde crees que este?

-No se… no quiero tropezar con este enorme disfraz, con trabajo y puedo ver por la oscuridad.

-Cierto… ¿Cómo es posible que te haya quedado mi traje y a mí me haya quedado el tuyo? Al menos son unisex.- Dijo Connie fastidiado- Hey, mira, creo que ese es el almacén donde la Sargento Hanji nos dijo que estaba el azúcar- Se tornó contento y decidió aumentar el paso.

-Connie… ¡Espérame!- Le llamo su preocupada amiga.- ¡Connie!

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto confundido el joven al ver el cambio tan drástico de humor de la chica, de un tono aburrido y cansado a uno preocupado y asustado.

-Escuche algo…- Le llamó la castaña en voz baja.

-¿Qué escuchaste?- Respondió preocupándose por lo que la "Calabaza" había dicho.

-No se… creo que son ¡Fantasmas!- Dijo alterada.

-¿E-Eh…? ¿F-Fantasmas-s?- El chico patata dio un pequeño salto al oír unos quejidos cerca del almacén donde él estaba. Justo atrás, se escuchaba unos cuantos golpeteos en la pared que lo hicieron perder la postura y lo hicieron asustarse.

-¡Fantasmas!- Dijeron al unísono y no les importo la falta de luz por los corredores del Cuartel, si se caían, se pondrían de pie para seguir corriendo y "huir por sus vidas".

Desde abajo en la cocina se escuchaban unos pasos desesperados dirigiéndose a las escaleras. -_¿Qué pasa?-_ Se preguntó la científica mientras escuchó a Connie y Sasha correr directamente hacia ella.

-¡Hanji-san!

-Chicos ¿qué sucede?- Les hablo la Sargento sorprendida intentado calmarlos.

Sasha comenzó a hablar.- ¡Fantasmas…!

-¡…los hemos escuchado!- Dijo Connie seguido de su amiga.

-¡En el segundo piso!- Respondieron angustiados al mismo tiempo.

-¿E-Eh? Jaja, pero si eso es absurdo, solo son cuentos para asustar a los niños, ustedes son soldados.- Dijo con orgullo alzando un brazo al 'cielo' y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- ¿Y el azúcar?

La calabaza y le joven patata compartieron una mirada avergonzada hacia la Sargento. Está les dio una palmada en la espalda para animarlos.

-Bueno, creo que iré yo.- Dijo contenta y segura, directo al almacén.

* * *

-Eren… detente… ¡Ahh…! - Levi sentía impulsos eléctricos por su columna vertebral, y sentía como cada vez el castaño aumentaba la intensidad. Quiso aguantar más, ya deberían estaban cerca del final.

-S-Sargento, que cálido es…- Tomó al pelinegro de la cadera para poder profundizar y coordinar las embestidas, mientras Levi se aferraba a detener sus gemidos que eran de placer.- No se preocupe, puede decir lo que quiera…

-Mocoso de mierda…Ah…- Intentó sostenerse, fracasando por lo liza que era la pared. Levi estaba adolorido, en verdad que el chico lobo quería satisfacerse así mismo.

-Qué lindo… -Dijo irónicamente el joven y volvió a "torturar" a Levi, masajeando su pene.- Si continúa conteniéndose, tendré que lastimarlo.- Concluyo con una sonrisa.

El mayor no contesto, era inútil seguirle el juego a ese adolecente precoz, así que prefirió ignorarlo y tomo una bocanada de aire, se mordió el labio para contenerse.

-No puedo creer que el Sargento sea tan terco.- Demonios, había tocado aquel punto en el que Levi por más doloroso que fuese, sentía placer recorriendo su cuerpo. Ese punto que lo hacía estremecer y prendía más al menor.- Bastante,… apretado.- Como el castaño había dicho, lo lastimaría.

Eren sacó su hombría que yacía dentro del mayor solo para volver a meterla de una sola y agresiva estocada. Levi curveo la espalda al sentir ésta entrar de golpe y nuevamente era sacada para introducirla de nuevo. ¿Dónde rayos aprendió eso? Levi no lo sabía pero debía admitir que lo excitaba, debía admitir que el joven era agresivo y dominante… Sabía _follar_ muy bien.

-Hmp… ¡Justo ahí!- Ya basta, no pudo contenerse más ante el joven, esto ya no sería para nada una violación.

Ok. Esto hizo a Eren hervir, nunca creyó poder ver semejante escena, se supone que lo estaba violando, pero Levi cedió, ahora veía como mordía su camisa desabrochada, tan impotente, sudando y tenía un rubor en las mejillas. Estaban en la oscuridad, pero como es típico, la fiel amiga luna presenciaba aquel acto, iluminando aquellos cuerpos en pleno éxtasis.

El joven se acercó a la oreja del Sargento para gemirle fuerte y claro en el odio. Esto se salió de sus casillas, ahora no había como apagar el fuego entre esos dos.

Las piernas del pelinegro temblaban y le costaba recargarse contra la pared. Eren continuo con unas fuertes estocadas sin despegarse del cuerpo ajeno quien cada que penetraba su interior tocando su punto de placer, cada que comenzaba de nuevo, su cabeza se iba hacia atrás y hacia delante una y otra vez dejando libres y al aire quejidos de satisfacción.

-E-Eren… -No iba a llorar- E-Ere… -No.

Bueno, ¿para qué decirles que no lloro, si lo hizo? No estaba exactamente llorando, lagrimaba de placer al sentir que se estaba viniendo, y ¿quién no se vendría con un Eren salvaje tomándolo por detrás? (-si fuese por mí, ya me hubiese dejado violar por Eren hace mucho-). Finalmente Levi se corrió sintiendo un gran alivio pero se percató de que el castaño se vino dentro de él al mismo tiempo.

-Vaya… que sucio.- Dijo Levi agotado intentando regresar su respiración a la normalidad cuando sintió que el joven salía de él.

-Sí… sucio…- Eren tomo el semen que el mayor había liberado en su mano derecha, dejándose ver por éste, cometió otro acto de gran valor. El menor se limpiaba los dedos con la boca, lamiendo cada uno de ellos y tragando aquel líquido espeso proveniente del Sargento. Después, dejando a Levi sorprendido, le metió la mano a la boca para que terminase de limpiarla con su lengua los rastros de semen y no desistió hasta que Levi lo tragase todo.- Yumm… - Sonrió sínico el ya realizado chico lobo.

-Está bien…-Suspiro el mayor- Supongo que ya tuviste tu bromita.- Tomo sus pertenencias y se vistió con gran rapidez.

-Es lo que pasa cuando usted no me da dulces- Sonrío.- Despertó a la fiera.- Se subió los pantalones y soltó una ligera risa traviesa que se escuchaba por toda la habitación.- Supongo que no va a bajar a la fiesta, así que me retiro.- Abrió la puerta mientras se ponía la camisa dispuesto a salir.

-¡Hey! ¡Hola Eren!

Eren palideció. ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo Hanji estaba ahí? El joven llevo una mano a su cabeza dando una pequeña palmada en su rostro y en vez de estar blanco se tornó a un rojo intenso.

-H-Hanji-san… ¿Q-Qué tal?- Dijo mientras la veía con vergüenza.

-Jojojo, ¿ahora estas avergonzado?- Intervino con una mirada curiosa.- Nunca creí que alguien pudiese dominar a Levi de esa manera. Una cosa más que ya se de ti, enano.

-Cállate maldita cuatro ojos- Se tumbó a la cama y escondió su rostro entre unas almohadas.

-¿Q-Qué está haciendo p-por aquí?- Continuo Eren.

-Me preguntaba lo mismo, pero ya sé que estabas aquí, disfrutando de los trucos- dijo alegremente.- Descuida, no le diré a nadie. Después de todo así es como tú le celebraste su primer Halloween al Sargento.- Despojo una enorme sonrisa al mayor quien le aventó una almohada directo a la cara.- Ya que "terminaron" con sus "travesuras", Eren, ¿podrías ayudarme con unos sacos de azúcar que están a unos cuantos metros de aquí?

-De acuerdo… -Contesto el chico. Lo que sea para salir de tan incómoda situación. Cerró la puerta y Mikasa corría hacia ellos.

-Eren ¿Dónde estabas?- Preguntó la hermana preocupada.

Hanji decidió responder para sacar a Eren de apuros.- Él estaba ayudándome a conseguir sacos de azúcar para el ponche, desde hace un rato que los estábamos buscando pero no los encontrábamos.- Era obvio que era mentira, la científica con anterioridad, también se preguntaba por la ubicación de Eren al no estar en la fiesta.

-¡S-Sí! ¡Es eso Mikasa! Hanji me había pedido algunos favores antes, pero creo que me demore demasiado…-Dijo muy confiado al ver que la brujita relajaba toda su tensión.

-De acuerdo… les ayudare.

Mikasa se unió a ellos, ayudando en lo que sus compañeros necesitaban, pero era claro que algo no estaba bien.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, todo iba como de costumbre, solo que ese día tendrían que limpiar el desastre de la fiesta. Esta vez, el que coordinaba el proyecto de "tener la terraza limpia y reluciente" era el Sargento Levi.

-Vamos, esas manchas no se quitaran solas.- Ordeno el pelinegro con el ceño fruncido bastante frustrado ¿Cómo alguien podría ser tan sucio y descuidado?

El descuidado era él, ya que la joven Mikasa, quien le habían encargado "la misión de limpiar" junto con Bertholdt, Ymir y Christa, se había dado cuenta (sin querer) de una extraña marca en el cuello del Sargento y no evito preguntar por la curiosidad.

-Sargento… ¿podría hacerle una pregunta?- Éste la miro extrañado.- ¿Qué es eso que tiene en el cuello?

Instantáneamente las imágenes le llegaron de un flashazo. Recordó lo que había pasado y se protegió el cuello con una mano. Había olvidado que el "perro" de Eren le había mordido el cuello la noche anterior.

* * *

.

Yey, que finales más malos suelo escribir, me impresiono yo misma xD Jeje, les menciono nuevamente, no nací para escribir estas cosas, pero acepto reviews dando recomendaciones, comentarios y esas cositas. Claro, si no es mucha molestia. Hasta luego jeje.


End file.
